


sure to win

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, SIGHS LOUDLY, julie centric, julie deserves more fics abt herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The first time Julie sees the poster, it doesn’t even register to her mind what it’s for. Los Feliz High Talent Show, it reads and as she slows down to read it, she wonders if she should join. She shakes her head deciding it’s a stupid idea and goes on with her day.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Rose Molina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	sure to win

The first time Julie sees the poster, it doesn’t even register to her mind what it’s for. Los Feliz High Talent Show, it reads and as she slows down to read it, she wonders if she should join. She shakes her head deciding it’s a stupid idea and goes on with her day.

When she gets home, her mom is sitting in the living room having just gotten back from a chemo treatment and Julie itches to tell her. She doesn’t though, she lets her mom nap the evening away and practices her piano playing before doing her homework.

Two days later she sees the poster again on her way to lunch, and she bites her lip before taking a quick picture with her phone. That night during dinner, she tells her parents and Carlos that she’s thinking about joining and her mom smiles wider than she has in months.

They work on a song together, one they affectionately title Wake Up. Its a duet technically but Julie decides she wants to sing it by herself. The week before the talent show, she’s in the garage trying to play through it and it just won’t work.

Her mom shows up and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Sweetie,” she says in a croaky voice and Julie looks up at her, “You are sure to win this talent show. I know it.” Julie nods and they go through the song together.

She performs it at the talent show the week after, not knowing it will be the last time she sings it for a year, until she meets three ghost boys who worm their ways in her heart.

As she sings Wake Up in front of a crowd of people who scream the lyrics back, she wonders if her mom would be proud of her. She ultimately decides, that yes she would be.

And that's enough for her.


End file.
